In Your Eyes
by Tarma Hartley
Summary: Based on two AMAZING art pieces by @antlersev on Tumblr! It's Miles and Phoenix's first prom! Alternate Universe, multiship [NaruMitsu, FranMaya]


_A fic based on AMAZING art by antlersev on Tumblr! ^_^  
Alexandra Edegworth is inspired partly by a drawing by nimpnawakproduction_  
Leonard x Rosalie Wright are two OC's of mine that I created for two fics, _Always With You_ and _Right Here Waiting_ (mentioned in Phoenix's obituary.)  
Phoenix's fidgetiness when it comes to tying ties also appears in two of my other NaruMitsu fics, _The Wishing Well_ and _From This Day Forward  
Not beta read._  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Saturday June 15_ _th_ _  
Miles Edgeworth Residence  
7 A.M._ **  
**  
Eighteen year old Miles Edgeworth woke that morning to the soft pitter pattering of rain against the window. He smiled, his half-open eyes fluttering shut once again, humming in contentment. He'd always loved rainy days, ever since he was a child, and it never failed to provide soothing warmth.

Tonight was a very special night; it was the night of the junior prom and he couldn't wait to attend. He would be going with Phoenix Wright, his boyfriend of ten months now and, while he didn't really care all that much for the falderah that went with it, he was looking forward to the dance after the crowning of the Prom King & Queen.

He burrowed back underneath the covers, his eyes closing as he drifted back off to sleep, his mind full of thoughts of Phoenix.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Saturday June 15_ _th_ _  
Phoenix Wright Residence  
8 A.M._

Eighteen year old Phoenix Wright reached over blearily to smack the top of his electric alarm clock that was buzzing insistently. With blessed silence at last restored, he groaned, pulling the covers back over his head, trying to get back to sleep.

He could hear the soft pitter pattering of the rain against the window and he couldn't help but smile as he thought of Miles Edgeworth, his boyfriend of nearly ten months.

It was still like a dream to him; he'd admired him so much since they were kids and it had solidified from admiration to friendship that ultimately resulted in affection which had then solidified to love over time.

He wasn't sure what to make of this rather unexpected attraction at the time-he'd been fourteen at the time-but he was glad that he had told him, rather nervously, of his affection. He was over the moon when Miles admitted the that he had been feeling the same way toward him for some time as well.

The day that he had finally asked Miles to go steady with him, and his acceptance, was one of the happiest days of his life. And, as he thought of their junior Prom that would be taking place this evening at Baker High, he couldn't suppress the air of excitement that had followed.

He had plenty of things to do in the meantime-the final fitting of his tuxedo, picking up the buttonniere for Miles from the florist's, picking up the tickets for the banquet from the teacher in charge, pictures with his mother and father, among other things-and he figured that he would face them when he was awake. And after he'd had a chance to rest.

With one more thought of Miles, he drifted back to sleep, a wide smile on his face.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _June 15_ _th_ _  
12 P.M._

Miles stood impatiently in front of the mirror at the tailor's, wondering when this would be finished. He held out his arms as the tailor measured him, chatting pleasantly with his father as he did so.

He, accompanied by his father, Gregory, was at the final fitting for the tuxedo that he would wear this evening. He had to admit, as he stood there, that he looked very dashing in it and knowing how much Phoenix would like it, blushing slightly at the thought.

Gregory chuckled as he saw him, knowing instantly _where_ his son's thoughts had gone. And to _whom_.

"Thinking of Phoenix, are we Miles?" he teased, chuckling as his son's face turned scarlet.

"V-very funny, Dad," he growled in response, closing his eyes as the tailor stretched out the measuring tape from his wrist to his shoulder.

Gregory chuckled again and didn't say another word.

The fitting continued and it was with a sigh of relief when it was finally over, the tailor telling him that he would have it ready for pickup later on that afternoon.

Gregory clapped his son on the shoulder as they exited the shop and Miles smiled uncertainly back.

"How about we go for some ice cream?" he suggested, indicating the _Frozen Arctic Ice Cream Shoppe_ that was just across the street form the tailor's ' smile was blinding as he agreed instantly and father and son crossed the street, walked inside and ordered two banana splits with plenty of strawberry and chocolate sauce with mounds of whipped cream.

They walked over to one of the tables by the window and sat down, digging in and enjoying their treats with relish. _ **  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _June 15_ _th_ _  
1:30 P.M._

Phoenix Wright fidgeted and sighed as he was measured, wondering why on earth they just couldn't pick a tuxedo from the ones that they had in the shop on the rack. His father had, once again, patiently explained that they didn't have any available in his size so he had to be measured for one that would fit.

He sighed again as the tailor stretched the measuring tape from his wrist to his shoulder, wishing that this would soon be over. He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking again of the evening to come with Miles. His mother was beside herself with pride, insisting that he invite Miles over after the dance for snacks and lemonade.

Leonard Wright chuckled as he saw the look on his son's face and chuckled softly, Phoenix's face turning red with embarrassment.

"Just a few more minutes and then it will all be over."

Phoenix sighed again, trying not to fidget.

"Thank goodness."

"Just think of something pleasant," he advised, nodding sagely, a crooked grin spreading over his face. "Miles, for instance."

Phoenix's face turned scarlet and Leonard chuckled again before lapsing into silence and chatting pleasantly with the tailor.

After it was over, he and Leonard went to the coffee shop across the street where Phoenix had a coffee milkshake and his father a cup of coffee. They walked over to the window table and sat down, chatting as they watched the world pass by. **  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

5 P.M.

"You look so handsome in your tux, Miles!" Alexandra Edgeworth's voice was filled with pride as she looked at her son, the digital camera held in her left hand as she smoothed some wrinkles on his sleeve.

She stepped back, tilting her head slightly to the right while Miles blushed, Gregory standing beside her, a proud smile on his face.  
 **  
**"I have to agree with your mother, son; you look wonderful."

Miles blushed scarlet, clutching his inner arm with his hand.

"M-Mother... don't say such embarrassing things!"

Alexandra chuckled dryly as she chucked Miles underneath the chin affectionately, winking at him.

"I'm only a doting mother so let me have my moment, all right?" She grinned, wrinkling her nose impishly, her green eyes shining with mischief, her waist-length red hair shot through with grey pulled into a knot at the nape of her neck.

" _Mother_!"

Gregory chuckled, putting his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him and kissing her affectionately on the cheek while Miles looked away, his face getting even redder. He didn't know why parents insisted on embarrassing their kids but promised himself that, when _he_ became a father, _he_ wouldn't embarrass _his_ children the way _his_ parents embarrassed _him_.

He was at that awkward age, not quite an adult but not a child either and he sometimes found life to be quite confusing. He did have wonderful parents-his mother and father were very affectionate and doting-but there were still times he wished that they would stop teasing him.

"I'm just so proud of you, Miles," Alexandra went on, taking Miles' hand in her own, her tone serious. "It seems like only yesterday that your father and I brought you back from the hospital and now you're all grown up and attending your first prom." Her eyes misted and Miles squeezed her hand back, feeling it trembling slightly.

She smiled again, wiping away tears that had started to form in the corner of her eye with impatient fingers.

"We're _both_ proud of you," Gregory put in, squeezing Alexandra's shoulder, placing a soft kiss on the side of her head while Miles looked on in silence. "Time goes so fast and kids grow up so quickly."

He smiled at him, his own eyes misting slightly, clearing his throat. "It seems like only yesterday that you were learning how to walk and now... you're a young man with all of a young man's interests."

Silence reigned for some time, each lost in their own private thoughts until Alexandra broke it, wiping her eyes quickly again as she released his hand, reaching for the box that lay on the table beside the door in the foyer, picking it up and handing it to him. He took it from her, smiling as he did so and leaned forward, kissing her on the cheek.

She blushed, taking a deep breath.

"Will you be going over to Phoenix's place after the dance?" Gregory asked.

Miles nodded.

"His parents invited me over for lemonade and snacks after the dance was over. I'll be spending the night there, as well, since the dance will end around 1 A.M."

Gregory nodded.

"All right." He took a deep breath, his voice hitching slightly as he cleared his throat again. "You have everything you need?"

Miles nodded.

"I have the tickets in my tux pocket for the banquet My overnight bag is packed and ready to go; I already put it in the trunk of the car. Mother gave me Phoenix's buttonniere so I have that in hand and I have my cell phone in my jacket pocket in case of emergencies."

Gregory nodded, his face reflecting his satisfaction, his arm sliding from around his wife's freckled shoulders, opening his arms. After a moment's hesitation, Miles stepped into them and they closed around him, Alexandra watching them proudly, Miles holding out the box to the side so it wouldn't get crushed as he hugged his Dad.

"All right, son, you go and have a good time." He hugged Miles close, patting him on the back and Miles' own arms tightened around him in return, laying his head on his father's shoulder briefly before he stood up straight and moved back, his face wreathed in smiles.

"Thanks, Dad; we will." He couldn't help but smile as he thought of Phoenix once again and his parents beamed back at him with a glint of mischief in their eyes since they knew exactly where his thoughts had gone.

He blushed as he waved at them jauntily, picking up the car keys from the ceramic dish lying on the table before turning and walking to the door, opening it quickly and closing it behind him as he left the house and headed for the car.  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _5:30 P.M._

"You look wonderful in your tux, Phoenix!" Rosalie Wright was beside herself with pride as she tied Phoenix's red bow tie, her grey eyes shining, Phoenix beaming with pleasure at the compliment.

He'd tried to tie the blasted thing himself and, after a number of unsuccessful tries, his father suggested that he ask his mother for help.

"She's the expert in these matters, Phoenix," he'd explained.

Phoenix had taken his advice and asked his mother for help. She'd agreed willingly although he was having some trouble trying to keep still; he was so excited about the prom with Miles that he had a hard time trying to contain.

Rosalie had merely chuckled and told her wayward son to stand still for a few moments; though he did try, he couldn't stand still very long since he was literally vibrating from head to foot with excitement. After a few moments, she'd given him _THAT_ look and he was able to stand still long enough for her to get it tied. She'd smiled at him, chucking him under the chin before smoothing the slight wrinkle on his jacket, her green eyes shining as she did so.

Phoenix smiled at her, leaning forward and planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks, Mom. I really appreciate it!"

She smiled broadly as she squeezed his shoulder, holding the digital camera in her other hand. Phoenix sighed, a crooked grin on his face for he'd seen the camera poised and ready to use.

She noticed the look he had on his face and grinned back, remarking, "It's your first prom, Phoenix, and I want to get some pictures of you with us and with Miles." She chuckled as he blushed slightly, walking over to where his father stood, planting a soft kiss on his temple as he slid an arm around her shoulders.

Phoenix smiled as he looked at his parents, chuckling softly as he watched them chatting together. They'd always been affectionate with each other for as long as he could remember and he felt fortunate to have such wonderful parents, silently thanking them for all their guidance over the years.

Silence reigned for a few moments more until all of them heard a car driving up the street. Phoenix's face beamed and raced to the door when he heard a car door slam shut and then footsteps walking up the sidewalk leading to the front door. Leonard and Rosalie chuckled as Phoenix wrenched open the door, Miles standing there with his hand raised to ring the doorbell, a perplexed look on his face and letting out an indignant squawk when Phoenix grabbed his hand, pulling him inside.

He stumbled briefly before he was able to right himself, giving Phoenix and evil look that he cheerfully ignored, pulling him into an awkward embrace, wrapping his arms around him. Miles held out his arm to the side, making sure that the box with Phoenix's buttonniere wouldn't be crushed and wrapping his free arm around him in return.

"P-Phoenix!" Miles' voice was mortified.

Phoenix ignored the plaintive tone as he laid his head on his shoulder, murmuring, "I'm so happy to see you, Miles" before planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

Miles blushed but couldn't help but smile as his free arm wrapped around him in return, a crooked grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. "So I see."

They held each other for a few moments more before they heard Leonard cough politely and, with equally red faces, they stepped back and turned around, Phoenix taking Miles' hand in his own.

"Welcome, Miles," Rosalie said gaily, stepping forward and extending her hand, a wide smile on her face. She took the box from him in her right, putting it on the table behind where she and Leonard stood.

Miles took her hand in his own and shook it briefly before she released it and stepped back, Leonard stepping forward.

"Welcome!" His voice was warm as he shook Miles' hand and Miles felt all his embarrassment disappearing and he shook it warmly in return, a wide smile spreading across his face.

Phoenix couldn't help but grin as he and his parents chatted amiably, glad that they had helped set him at ease. Miles could be a bit skittish sometimes so he was happy that he didn't feel quite so nervous. He knew the feeling since he'd felt the same way when Miles had introduced him to his parents. They, too, had been welcoming and he felt quite at home with them since they reminded him so much of his own family.

They departed later on, holding hands and waving back at Phoenix's parents as they walked out the door, closing it behind them. Phoenix looked at Miles, his cerulean blue eyes shining as they walked down the front porch stairs, marveling at how much this lovely young man meant to him, his heart beating faster.

Miles noticed him looking dreamily at him and couldn't help but blush although a pleased smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He felt the same way about Phoenix as well and, although he wasn't as used to showing affection as easily outwardly as Phoenix was, he loved him just as much.

He squeezed his hand affectionately before their hands loosened as they got to the car, unlocked the doors and got in, slamming the doors shut behind them, chuckling as they did it simultaneously. They put on their seat belts, Miles putting the key in the ignition.

He paused a moment, looking at Phoenix after he had done so, a soft smile on his face, a smile that Phoenix returned when he leaned over and their lips met, exchanging a tender kiss. _ **  
**_  
"I love you, Phoenix," he murmured softly once they had parted.

"I love you, too, Miles." Phoenix reached for his hand and squeezed it tenderly, a dazzling smile spreading over Miles' face as he returned the gesture. They sat this way for a few moments before their hands loosened and Phoenix turned to sit in his seat, looking forward to the evening ahead.

Miles smiled and twisted the key in the ignition. The car roared into life and he backed it out of the driveway, turned left and proceeded to drive to Baker High.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Outside of Baker High  
On the bleachers on the football field  
11:30 P.M._

The stars shone brightly as Phoenix and Miles, fingers entwined, climbed the bleachers until they had reached the very top and sat down, looking up at the night sky in silence for some time, each thinking their own private thoughts. The star twinkled far above their heads in the velvety black sky and Miles' fingers tightened on Phoenix's who turned to look at him, a gentle smile on his face. _ **  
**_  
The night had been just as magical as he thought it would be. The banquet was a fun event, classmates and their families sitting together, chatting pleasantly. The dance had been magical and he had enjoyed dancing the night away with Miles underneath the softly spinning strobe lights, casting different colors over the gymnasium floor in every direction.

He'd held Miles close, lying his head on his shoulder, smiling as he felt Miles' arm tighten around him as they danced; when he lifted his head, he saw Miles' grey eyes shining as they glanced at him, a smile spreading over his lips as he leaned in for a soft kiss.

He'd seen Miles' cousin, Franziska, there with her girlfriend, Phoenix's best friend Maya Fey. Both were dressed in similar outfits, a silk sheath dress that reached to their ankles, a slit up the left hand side to the calf; while Franziska's was white with silver threading, Maya's was a soft purple shot through with black thread. Both wore matching soft blue shawls and both were wearing black pumps.

Phoenix well remembered that day, nine months ago, when Franziska and Maya, walking into the room hand in hand, had announced that they were dating and he couldn't have been happier for them both.

After all, he had Miles and Franziska, though she possessed a tart tongue and could be a stubborn handful at times, had a good heart underneath all that bluster. He was genuinely fond of her and wished her all the happiness in the world. He knew that Maya's soothing presence would certainly soften Franziska's sharper edges and chuckled softly as he thought of it.

Larry Butz, as usual, had been hitting on a pretty female classmate from his History class although she, and every other female in the gym, had been ignoring him much to his chagrin. Dick Gumshoe, the Social Studies teacher, hovered protectively over the students in the background, watching closely, ably assisted by Maggey Byrd, the English Lit teacher and his steady girlfriend.

Franziska and Maya had been crowned King and Queen of the Prom and he remembered the soft look of pride in both girls' eyes as they walked hand in hand down the promenade, their diamond tiaras glittering in the overhead light, their identical cream sashes seeming to sparkle in the overhead light.

They turned toward each other when they had reached the end and, ecstatic joy on their faces, came together and began to dance, their eyes only on each other.  
 _  
I'm glad that they're both happy together; that's all that really matters._ He glanced at Miles from the corner of his eye and, seeing the dreamy expression on his face, wondered where his thoughts were.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked a few moments later, his voice soft.

"You," came the prompt reply and Phoenix chuckled, his fingers tightening around Miles'.

Miles' head swiveled around to face him, a smile spreading over his lips.

"I...I've never felt so alive, so... -" He paused a moment, gathering his thoughts together while Phoenix waited patiently. " -...wanted than I do when I'm with you."

He pulled their conjoined hands toward him, pressing them against his chest, his eyes swimming with emotion. "I feel this...overwhelming joy whenever we're together and I'm so grateful that I have you."

He smiled, lifting their hands to his lips, kissing the back of Phoenix's hand, cradling it against his cheek. "Phoenix Wright, I love you very much and I want nothing more than to be with you." _**  
**__  
_"I love you, too, Miles Edgeworth," he whispered, his voice hoarse with emotion, his free hand tenderly cupping the side of Miles' face, his thumb tracing soft, slow circles on his cheek. "There's no one else I want to be with other than you. You make me feel complete in a way that no one else ever could and I can't even begin to tell you how much I love you; the feeling goes much _too_ deeply to express in words."

Miles gasped softly, his eyes shining and Phoenix could see the love reflected so clearly in them that his breath caught in wonder.

"And I... you." Miles leaned forward, their fingers untwining as their arms wrapped around each other, one of Miles' free hands wreathed in Phoenix's black hair, pulling his head closer and deepening the kiss.

They stayed this way for some time, the music playing dimly in the background as the moon shone brightly down on the two below, the stars twinkling more brightly above them than they had before.

.:FIN:.


End file.
